


Templar's Shadow

by celli



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we can't be polite about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templar's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts).



> Thanks to sanders for the beta!

"I have eyes on Archer." Nate's voice was calm and even in Simon's ear - whatever nerves and neuroses he had off the clock, he was always a rock during the job, which was more than Simon could say for some people on this team.

He walked over to where Mike was harassing Sandra from behind a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Knock it off," he said between gritted teeth, yanking Mike back by his bowtie. "Flirt later. Surveil now. Sandy, you see him?"

"Yes, boss," she said, managing to kick Mike with one of her extra-pointy heels as she turned. "Ready and primed."

"Good. Go--" Simon wiggled his hands about. "Go dazzle him. And if, God forbid, he's immune to the famous Leone charm--"

"I give the high sign to Johnny," she said, nodding towards the fountain, where Johnny was holding a glass of champagne and chewing on a toothpick, "and he subdues him until we're done."

" _Gently_ subdues him," Simon said. He grinned. "Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we can't be polite about it."

Behind them, Mike snorted, then vanished into the crowd when Simon turned to glare at him.

"Everyone set?" Simon asked. A chorus of agreement rang in his earpiece. "All right. Let's steal this thing."

***

It should have worked perfectly. Archer distracted - piece of cake! Security systems - melted like butter under Nate's mastery. Vault lock - opening wide, thanks to the key Mike had lifted and replaced the day earlier.

But somehow, after all that perfection, Simon was still staring at an empty display case, an unconscious Sandra and Johnny, and a ridiculously handsome British lawman leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and checking his watch.

"Jeremy Archer, Interpol," he said. He eyed Simon up and down. "Although I rather think you knew that, didn't you, Mr. Drake?"


End file.
